Into The Woods
by The Lady Arturia
Summary: The regrets of a certain wolf towards a certain girl in a red, hooded cloak as he chases after her, into the woods. [Inspired by Little Red Riding Hood and I Know I'm A Wolf by the Young Heretics.] Written for the Hogwarts Talent Show hosted by The Duelling Club.


**Into The Woods**

* * *

He opened his eyes to the sight of a full moon.

His muscles rippled beneath his skin as he rose to his feet. His vision was hazy, the pain in his side was overwhelming, and for the first time, the scent of blood frightened him. The snow squelched beneath his tender soles, and blood dripped from his flanks. Limping, he made his way through the forest, focusing on remaining upright.

His vision swam, black clouding around the edges, and he snarled, scuffing at the cold ground. He'd made a terrible mistake. _If only he'd been strong enough._

There was a scream from somewhere to his left and he snapped his head to the side, ears listening intently, heart beginning to race. He _knew_ that scream.

Fear settled within him like the snow that covered the trees, and he was running. His legs ached, his lungs burned, his head throbbed, but he was intent on finding the source of the scream. He'd just reached a small clearing when his legs gave way, and he collapsed against a tree, wincing as he felt his wound reopen. His breathing deepened, and he tried desperately to cling on to consciousness even as his mind slowly began to shut down, a calming numbness settling over him.

There was a shrill shriek, and his eyes snapped open, his breath catching in his throat. He _knew_ that voice.

A soft rustle of cloth caught his attention, and he watched as someone passed the line of trees and came into view. The cloaked form looked over their shoulder and he felt his heart thud in his chest. It was _her._

She turned towards him, and he caught sight of her fiery curls and brilliant, emerald eyes. Her lips spread in a slow, relieved smile, and she started to make her way towards him. He watched as she drew closer, her crimson cloak standing in stark contrast against the snow-covered forest. She was the only colour in a bleak, frozen world.

He waited with bated breath as she walked towards him, barely feeling the cold or the pain from before. She stopped several feet away, and he rose slightly, willing her to come closer. Her eyebrows drew together in a frown, and his heart fell. She _knew._

" _Please,"_ he thought, a whimper escaping his lips. _"I mean no harm."_

She watched him, an accusing frown on her face, and his heart ached. He was a _monster,_ just like the one that was after her, and she _knew_.

" _I know I'm a wolf, and I've been known to bite, but I'm telling you… you'll be safe with me."_

She didn't look convinced, and he couldn't stand to see the fear in her eyes.

He struggled to his feet, ignoring the jolt of pain that shot through him, and tried to move away from her. His knees buckled and he went sprawling to the ground, groaning as he felt flat on the snow. She was by his side in an instant, mumbling soothing words and stroking his hair. She whispered a spell, and the pain slowly vanished. Sighing, he relaxed his tense muscles and glanced up at her. She was eyeing him with a worried expression, and that only made him feel worse than before.

His pain was gone, but his heart still ached. He was a monster who didn't deserve her kindness.

She was saying something, but he could barely hear the words over the ringing in his ears. She reached out and laid a hand against his cheek, smiling kindly down at him, and he nuzzled her palm, love and affection surging through him. She knew what he was, and yet, she was willing to accept him.

They sat there for a long moment, her red cloak wrapped around them, her warm hands running gentle patterns through his hair, and he was content. Suddenly, she went rigid, her eyes wide, and she looked around, as though looking for something. She opened her mouth, making to speak, but there was the snap of a twig and he was on his feet in an instant.

She stood beside him, one hand on his back, the other pulling the hood of her cloak over her face, and they watched as two red orbs appeared in the darkness. His shackles rose and he growled, a sense of trepidation settling over him. He looked towards her, expecting her to be frightened, but she seemed oddly calm, a determined expression on her face. That didn't placate him in the least. She had to _leave._

Making his decision in the instant, he turned towards her and bared his teeth in the most menacing way he knew, watching as her eyes widened. She shook her head slightly, but he lunged at her, forcing her away from the clearing. He could feel the presence of a monster behind them, a presence far more frightening than his. This was the beast that had nearly killed him. This was the beast that was after her. He had to protect her this time.

When he snarled again, she gasped and moved away, a sorrowful expression in her clear eyes.

He howled, and she watched him wide-eyed, her pale cheeks flushing slightly. He jerked his head towards the trees, scuffing at the snow, and she nodded once before turning and running away. He watched her billowing red cloak and yearned to chase after her, but he was tired and weak, and he knew he couldn't fight the beast that had attacked him. At the very least, he would let her escape.

Looking over his shoulder, he growled low in his throat, baring his teeth at the darkness. The red eyes were gone. Frowning, he searched his surroundings, but found no trace of the creature. Worried, he spun around and dashed into the forest, focusing all his senses on finding her. She would be alright. He would find her, she would be alright.

A blood-curdling scream echoed through the quiet forest, and the scent of blood filled his nostrils.

 _No._

He rushed towards the source of the pungent smell, his heart pounding a rhythm in his chest as he caught sight of her. Dashing around a tree, he found her, and he collapsed on to his knees. There she was, lying on the ground, emerald eyes wide and unseeing.

Neither her flaming curls nor her crimson cloak were as bright as the pool of blood that she lay in. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his thoughts went back to his words of promise to her.

" _You'll be safe with—"_

-oOo-

He awoke with a start, gasping for breath, sweat streaming down his face. He sat up and pressed his palm to his eyes, groaning deeply. _The same nightmare._

He'd been having these nightmares for months, now, and he finally decided that it was time to end it. He'd been clinging on to those horrific dreams because he could still see her alive, in them. He could still hear her voice and see her smile; he could feel her touch and sense her presence. He could still be with her.

But no more. She was dead, and it was time for him to let go.

He climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes. He took a moment to strengthen his resolve, and, turning on the spot, he Apparated.

Stumbling slightly as he arrived at his destination, he looked around and made sure no one had seen him. Carefully making his way through the snow, he stopped when he found what he was looking for.

Kneeling down, he Conjured a wreath of lilies and placed them on the marble headstone, gently running his fingers against the chiselled name.

"I'm tired of chasing after you," he whispered, a lump forming in his throat. "I'm tired of clinging on to you and refusing to let go. I should have done this a long time ago." He leaned his forehead against the cold stone and closed his eyes. "Goodbye, Lily, my love."

He rose to his feet and stared at the tombstone for a long moment before turning away. As he made his way through the graveyard, the wind picked up, and just as he spun on his heel to Disapparate, he heard the familiar rustle of cloth. The snow whirled around him, casting him into a swirl of white, but he could've sworn that he'd seen a flash of crimson.

 _"You'll be safe with me."_

* * *

 **A/n: This was written for the Hogwarts Talent Show hosted by The Duelling Club.**

 **This one-shot was inspired by the song I Know I'm A Wolf by the Young Heretics [listen to it, it's haunting and amazing]. The second I listened to it, I knew I had to write a Rily, so here we are!**

 **Let me know what you think! I love reviews the mostest.**

 **Lots of love~**

 **Arty.**


End file.
